Rogue
by moonstruck101
Summary: Colleen Winters is on the run from her pack when she wonders into Santa Carla and right into the arms of the infamous Lost Boys. She finds herself the mate of not one, but two of the Lost Boys. With her old pack on her heels, her only chance of survival is with the help of her mates and their pack.
1. Chapter 1

Colleen never imagined her life would become this. On the run from half-crazed and extremely pissed off vampires. All this had started with a stupid party that her friend had dragged to her to. That was the beginning to the end for Colleen. She had the surf nazis there and they had given her that wine. They were the ones that made her do what she did. They made her a monster.

She had been running ever since. She didn't look back, she just kept running. She doesn't even know where she is anymore. She just knows she has to keep going. She doesn't know how far back the others were and she was afraid to find out, so she just kept going. Kept running.

About three hours after the sun had set, Colleen found herself on a very busy boardwalk with children screaming and crying around her and couples having sex right out in the open. What kind of place did she wonder into?

She pondered this as she looked around. She has never seen a place like this. She was originally from a small town in California where everything was always so boring. The beaches were the only place for a party, but here, it seems to be a party everywhere.

She blamed her shock on the inability to pay attention to her surroundings. In the time she spent looking at all the bright sights before her, she was unable to see a pack of vampires coming her way until she felt one grab her arm. She let out a scream as she spun, half expecting the surf nazis, but instead, she was greeted by some platinum haired rocker looking guy. "What are you doing on our territory?" The man asks, his voice was cold and harsh. If Colleen's heart wasn't dead then it'd be beating out of her chest. Her breath was heavy and her body was shaking.

"Please." She cries. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know." She tries to get free, but the man had her in a death grip. The only way she could get out is if she cut her very arm off, which wasn't something she wanted to do. "Please." Tears filled her eyes as she tries to find some way to get out. "I didn't know this was anyone's territory. I was just passing through."

"Where's your pack?" The man's ask, causing the tears to spill over.

"I-I don't know." She cries as she stares up into his dark icy eyes. "Please just let me go. I'll leave, I promise." She cries.

"David." Colleen didn't realize until that moment that this man, David, had friends with him. She looked over his shoulder and saw three other boys behind him. Two were blonde, one of which had short curly hair with a trail of long curly hair behind his head, and the other had a mess of dark blonde hair that reminded Colleen of someone from twisted sister. The third man was obviously native American with long black hair, but that man didn't capture Colleen's attention. Her attention was solely on the two blondes. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared at the two boys. One of them had spoken, but Colleen didn't know which. The curly haired boy had the most beautiful of hazel eyes, while the other had gorgeous pale green eyes.

"David, let her go." The wild-haired one says, his voice holding a clear warning as his eyes remained on Colleen. Colleen felt the grip on her arm lesson before disappearing. She didn't waste a second. She ran towards the blondes and moved behind them, apart of her knowing without a doubt that they'd protect her. She could feel this connection with them and in this connection she felt that they'd protect her, love her, care for her. She felt safe with these two.

"Please don't let him hurt me." She whispers, wrapping her arms around the wild-haired boy, the one that spoke for her. The blonde lifts his arm, causing her to move from behind him and to the side. He wraps his arm protectively around her, running his fingers through her soft chestnut hair.

"I won't let him hurt you." He promises, his eyes moving to 'David', who was staring at them with a raised eyebrow. The other blonde moves to the other side of Colleen, rubbing a hand on her back to sooth her shaking.

"She is on our territory." The dark haired boy spoke up.

"But she's our mate." The boy who had yet to speak up says this. He looked to be the youngest of the boys, but Colleen couldn't be too sure.

"She's both of your mate?" David asks, causing the first blonde to nod as he runs his fingers move through her hair. Colleen suddenly felt so tired. Her eyes drifted closed as she moves closer into the man's arms. His arm tightened on her and suddenly Colleen feels her feet leave the ground. She opens her eyes to find Paul had scooped her up and into his arms.

"Hey, why do you get to carry her?" The other blonde pouts.

"Because she likes me more." The first grins.

"I don't even know your names." She whispered, causing them to look at her.

"I'm Marko!" The second all but shouts as he grins at her.

"I'm Paul." The other blonde says as Marko brushes her hair out of her face for her. "That one is David and he's Dwayne." Colleen looks at both of the other men before moving closer into Paul's arms, still a bit frightened.

"They won't hurt you. We got a strict rule in this pack. We don't harm the other's mates."

"Are there others?" Colleen finds herself asking, causing Marko's smile to falter.

"Uh, well, no… But the rule still stands." Colleen's eyes drift close just as she felt it. That feeling of her pack closing in. Colleen's eyes shot up, scanning the crowd as she sits up more in Paul's arms.

"Something wrong?" David asks, eyeing her over. She had tensed up and they all could see the obvious fear in her eyes. She knew they were out there somewhere. Whether they caught her scent or not is another thing.

"Hey, relax, we won't hurt you." Paul promises, but Colleen just shakes her head, pushing Paul's arms so she can get back onto her feet. Mate or not she needs to get away from here. She can feel them stronger now. They were getting close. She needed to keep running or she was going to get caught and the last thing she needed was her new found mates to be caught in the crossfire.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Marko yells as Colleen takes off through the crowd. She has been stationed for too long. She needed to get moving. The space between her and the pack has shrunk since she has stopped. She can't allow that again. She needed to get out of here.

She runs through the crowd, bobbing and weaving through them effortlessly. She has gotten good at moving through a crowd. She could hide in a crowd. There are so many scents in the crowd and it was hard for anyone to see anyone amongst the crowd, so she often ran into crowds to escape.

Just as she got passed the crowd she got grabbed. She shrieked and tried to claw her way free. "Hey, hey, shh, it's me. It's me." It's Paul. He wraps his arms tightly around her, keeping her from running.

"No, please! You have to let me go. They'll kill me! Please!"

"I told you, David won't hurt you. You're my mate. Marko and I will protect you."

"No, not you!" She yells as she struggles in his arms. "You aren't the ones trying to kill me. You have to let me go! Please! Please they'll kill me!" she sobs as she struggles harder, but Paul was refusing on letting her go. "Please!" She falls to her knees crying, her body shaking from emotion. "Please, please, please, please." She whimpered as Paul fell to his knees with her. He holds her in his arms, rocking her gently as the other boys caught up.

"Is she okay?" Marko asks as he kneels down and wipes her tears.

"I don't know. She just broke down." Paul tells Marko. "She said somebody was after her and that they were trying to kill her." Marko growls as he looks around the crowded pier.

"No one is touching her." Paul nods in agreement as he kisses Colleen's temple. "You're going to be okay, sweetie. Don't cry." Marko whimpers as he runs his thumb against her wet cheek.

"Let's get her to the caves. She'll be safe there." David speaks up, causing Marko to nod and pull her out of Paul's arms.

"What are you-"

"You got to hold her last time. It's my turn." Marko picks her up, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Fine, but she rides my bike." Paul says, causing Marko to nod. He could accept that. It just means he gets the next thing with her.

"We should talk to Max." Dwayne speaks up.

"He can wait." David tells them. "We'll get her to the caves and then think about telling Max. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter contains rape, so if you don't like then you can skip over it. The second italic part will be the part with the rape. I made the background a bit fast pace, I didn't draw it out, I like it, but still unsure if that was good. I don't know if I should have drawn it out more. Let me know what you think**

* * *

Paul watches as his mate sleeps. She looked absolutely exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes and her already pale skin looked almost like ash. She was covered in blood and dirt as if she hasn't taken a shower in weeks. Her pretty chestnut hair was almost gray and her clothes were ripped and wrinkly. "What do you think happened to her?" Marko asks as he brushes a piece of her dirty hair from her shoulder. Her hair was very long, almost to her knees. She was so short and small in stature, almost like a little doll. It made Paul want to protect her even more.

"She was running from someone." Paul almost forgot David and Dwayne was still in the caves with them. They've both been so quiet since they arrived.

"She doesn't have a pack." Paul points out. "At least… From what it seems. I mean, what pack wouldn't protect their sister?"

"Maybe it's them that is after her." Dwayne speaks up. Paul frowns as he looks back at his mate. She was so small and so fragile. Who would want to hurt this little angel?

"Well, whoever is after her they're going to die." Marko speaks up, sounding sure of himself.

"We won't know anything until she wakes up." David interviews. "It's no use getting worked about it just yet." Paul scoffs as he turns to David.

"If she was your mate you'd be saying the opposite." David looks at Paul with the look he always gives them when he is trying to get them to back off, but Paul wasn't backing off this time. This was his mate. He wasn't going to be the fun, goofy guy that he normally is. When it comes to his mate he is completely serious.

"When she wakes up we will figure out what happened." David tells them. "We don't know who she is or where she is from. We really don't know anything about her, Paul."

"She's our mate, David." Marko speaks up. "That matters more than knowing her past. I don't care who she is or where she is from. She's my mate and I am going to protect her no matter what."

"It's the rules, David. She is the mate of one of the pack members. If she is in danger then we all have to protect her."

"I'm not saying we don't protect her. What I'm trying to say is we get the facts first." David snaps, causing Paul to flinch. He was smart enough to know when to back off. He didn't care what Max thought. David was their leader and when he gave an order you followed through with it. When he got angry Paul knew to stay clear of that anger.

Paul lowers his eyes to the ground and nods. "I'm sorry David." He apologizes. "I just…" His eyes move back to his mate.

"I know." David squeezed his shoulder, a brotherly action. They were brothers through thick and thin. "I promise you, Paul, Marko, we will help your mate, but let's know what we're up against first." Paul can understand that. They don't even know what the threat is yet.

"Okay." Paul sighs, running a hand through his hair before looking back at the girl.

"Hey, Paul?" Marko nudges Paul, causing the other to look at him.

"What?"

"You don't mind sharing, right?" Marko asks. "Us sharing the girl. She's both our mate. Are you okay with that?"

"We're brothers, Marko." Paul says and it is true. Ever since Paul joined the pack, he and Marko have had a connection. The two worked together in perfect harmony and the idea of sharing his mate with Marko of all people didn't bother him in the slightest.

"She's going to be hungry when she wakes up. She hasn't feed I don't think." Marko suddenly says.

"We shouldn't let her leave here until we know what we're up against." Paul tells them.

"So what do you suggest, let our mate starve?" Marko asks.

"Well, no, obviously not." Paul states. "But we can't have her out there either."

"Max has blood bags on hand for emergencies." David spoke up. "Seen the fridge in his office at the video store."

"He won't give us those." Paul tells him.

"He won't have a choice. Not if your mate is in danger and can't feed normally."

"Are you going to tell him about her?"

"Have to if we want those blood bags." David says. "We'll just tell him the basics until we figure it out for ourselves."

"Okay."

"Are you staying here?"

"Yeah. I'm going to stay with her until she wakes up."

"Me too." Marko jumps in. David looks at the mate for a moment before making his way to the exit. Paul watches him and Dwayne leave before returning to staring at his mate.

* * *

Colleen opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of green eyes. "Morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" The man with the green eyes asks. Colleen looks around and finds herself in a cave of sorts. The place was strange. There were expensive rugs lying on the floors and Colleen can see an old bed further away. She's laying on a moth-eaten couch with both blonde-haired men sitting by her. She couldn't see where the other two were, but she knew she was safe with these two by her. "The others went to grab some blood for you." Paul spoke up, causing her to nod. He must have noticed her wondering eyes. "So, do you want to tell us your name or are we going to have to call you by nicknames forever."

"I don't mind." Marko smiles that less than an innocent grin. "I got plenty in mind for you." Colleen blushes as Paul slaps Marko upside the head.

"Don't go saying that shit to our mate."

"What? You're always saying that shit."

"Not to my mate." Marko rolls his eyes as Colleen giggles. These two appear to be brothers the more Colleen is with them. She would be very surprised if they weren't.

"Colleen." She says. "My name's Colleen."

"Colleen. Beautiful." Marko smiles with an almost lovesick look.

"So, Colleen, you want to tell us why you were running?" Colleen's eyes widen as the realization comes over. She had to get out of here before they find her. She moves to get up, but Paul's hand on her thigh stops her. "Colleen, I promise you we won't hurt you, none of us, but you gotta trust us. We want to help. Please." Colleen looks up at Paul. His eyes showed how sincere he is being. He did want to help her, but she didn't want to get him involved. She can handle getting killed, but she couldn't even imagine Paul or Marko dying because of her. "Colleen, talk to us." She lets out a heavy breath. She couldn't lie to them. It wasn't right.

"I'm running from my pack."

"Dwayne was right." Colleen looks over at Marko startled. "We were trying to figure out why you were so afraid before." He says a bit guilty. "We just want to know so we can protect you."

"I don't want either of you getting involved." Hurt comes across both their faces. "You could get hurt." She clarifies.

"Our job is to protect our mate, Colleen. It isn't up to you if we get involved. We're getting involved no matter what. It's better if you tell us everything that way we at least know what we're up against because whether or not you tell us anything we are going to go against those hunting you."

"Why are you so kind?" She rests her hand on Paul's cheek, causing his eyes to flutter closed.

"You're my mate. Nothing matters more to me than you."

"I care for you too, Colleen." Marko spoke up. She smiles and leans over kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Marko." Marko smiles as Paul leans down and kisses her cheek.

"We will protect you, Colleen. All of us. So please, trust us." Colleen nods, letting her hand drop.

"Okay."

"Start from the beginning. What happened to you?"

_It's finally Friday. Colleen's week had dragged. Exams were coming up soon and the workload has increased at school. All she has been doing all week was studying and homework. She was exhausted and all she wants is to go home and just veg. "Hey, Collie." Colleen smiles as she looks over at her best friend, Tracy._

_"Hey, Trace. Ready to start the weekend?"_

_"Yes." Tracy moans. "I so need to destress, which reminds me. You remember Eric, right?"_

_"Hot, prep boy, right?"_

_"Yeah, him. He and a group of his friends are having a party at his beach house and he invited me, said to bring some friends, so I automatically thought of you."_

_"You know I don't do parties, Trace. I have to study for-"_

_"Oh my god, Colleen, you're sixteen years old and it's Friday, live a little. It'll be fun and you could totally use the distraction." Tracy glances over Colleen with a concerned frown. "Have you heard from your dad?"_

_"No." Colleen whispers, her eyes falling to the ground._

_"Well, you will. I'm sure he's just waiting for the school week to end. He knows you have exams coming up. He's probably trying to be considerate and not distract you."_

_"Thanks, Tracy."_

_"What are best friends for?" Tracy grins, looping arms with Colleen. "Now, are you coming to this party or what? It'll have alcohol, hot boys, a pool."_

_"A beach house with a pool? Sounds a bit redundant." Tracy rolls her eyes._

_"It's heated, the ocean isn't."_

_"Still redundant." Tracy huffs._

_"Collie, I'm serious. You should come." Tracy eyes her over with a mischievous smile. "You could use a good lay."_

_"Tracy!" Colleen sputters, causing her friend to giggle._

_"You know I'm right." Colleen rolls her eyes, pushing Tracy away from her, a hint of a smile breaking out on her face._

_"What time?" Tracy cheered, jumping up and down in excitement._

_"Eight O'Clock. I'll pick you up." Colleen sighs._

_"Okay." Colleen loves Tracy, but Tracy has always been wilder than Colleen. She was constantly sneaking out, going to party, getting drunk, hooking up with boys, doing drugs. She even had a couple of questionable piercings. Colleen was the good girl. Perfect student, never do anything reckless, and the only boy she has ever had sex with was her boyfriend, whom she broke up with six months ago. She didn't do wild or crazy, but Tracy always pulled her into the lifestyle. She just couldn't say no to Tracy._

_When Tracy came over after school she helped Colleen get ready, which, of course, turned bad for Colleen. She was always rather insecure about her body and a bit too innocent for her own good. Tracy forced a short black leather skirt on Colleen along with a black leather vested top with nothing under it, not even a bra. The vest was plain and tight with a zip running down the valley of her breasts and down to her waist. Along with the clothes were high heels._

_"Tracy, I can't wear this."_

_"You look hot, Collie. The black makes your porcelain skin glow and you might be short, but you have long beautiful legs that beg to be shown off. Not to mention you are very gifted in your chest, I mean… damn, you make this vest looked better on you than me." Tracy pouts as Colleen tries to pull the vest down. It was stopped just above her hips, revealing a bit of skin between the top and the skirt. "Stop, you look amazing, Collie. The guys are going to be drooling for a piece of her tiny ass." Colleen blushes._

_"That's what I'm worried about." Tracy sighs and wraps her arms around Colleen, resting her chin on the top of Colleen's head._

_"It's been six months since Brad. The guy was a douche and you are not a whore for wanting to move on or jump in bed with someone else. Live a little, Collie. You only live once and life is short." Colleen smiles at Tracy in the mirror._

_"Life is short." Colleen agrees. "Let's go live life." Tracy whoops before pulling Colleen out of the house and into her car._

_When they arrive at the beach house the party is already in full swing. Music was blaring from inside and there were people everywhere. Colleen makes a face as she passes a couple making out against the house. Another guy was puking in the bushes. "Yeah, this is sure a party." Colleen mutters._

_"Oh, hush." Tracy says as she walks inside. "Eric will be in the back with the guys. Whenever he has these parties he is in the back."_

_"How many of these parties have you been invited to?" Tracy blushes._

_"None, but his parties are legendary. Everyone at school talks about them."_

_"That doesn't make me feel better." Colleen sighs as she allows Tracy to lead her through the crowd. The flashing lights in the living room, which has been turned into a dance floor, make her headache and her eyes burn. The music was too loud, the lights to bright, the people smelled of sweat and alcohol and some smell like sex. Colleen hated every minute of this, but she forced herself to keep a smile on her face and act as if she enjoyed this for Tracy sake._

_"Hey, babe." Eric was a tall thin blonde who looked to do too much weight lifting with his muscles bulging and contracting with each movement. Colleen finds him rather unattractive. She wasn't into bodybuilders, she always found them rather repulsing, but Tracy seemed to like him. She battered her eyes, flipped her hair, and touched Eric every chance she got._

_"Hey, Eric." Tracy purs. She goes to kiss Eric, but he successfully avoids her lips._

_"Who's your friend?" Colleen lifts her eyes up from the floor to find Eric staring right at her. The look he gives her makes her want to puke. It's lustful and dirty. He openly checks her out, not caring that his girlfriend, Colleen's best friend, is standing right by them._

_"Oh, this is Colleen, my best friend." Tracy smiles, clearly not seeing the interest in Eric's eyes. Colleen felt a bit scared and uneasy under Eric's intense eyes._

_"Colleen." Eric repeats, her name falling from his lips seductively, causing another shiver of nerves to come over Colleen. "The real parties back here, why don't you girls join us." He smiles, giving Colleen one more once over before leading them to a back office. In the office were a group of guys and a couple of girls. Colleen instantly stops in her tracks as she sees what is happening in the room. One girl is going down on one of the boys who sit on the couch. Another girl was giving a boy in an armchair a lap dance. A boy was grinding against another, the two dancing to the music that was still blaring. Colleen felt a wave of nausea at the scene. She was raised to believe this kind of… 'affection' belonged behind closed doors not out in the open. Her eyes move towards where she can hear grunting and saw a boy balls deep inside another boy who was bent over the desk. Colleen swallows to prevent vomiting._

_She looked over at Tracy, but Tracy wasn't even acknowledging what was going on. Her eyes stayed on Eric, talking his ear off, but his remained on Colleen's. Colleen felt like she was going to be sick. She swallows again, the acidifying feeling building in her throat._

_"Boys, dinner time." Eric says, causing Colleen to look at him confused. All the boys in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the three by the door._

_"What are you-" Colleen doesn't get to finished before Eric pushes Tracy. Tracy gasps, stumbling and falling to the center of the room. Colleen watches in horror as the boys faces change and they fall onto Tracy like hungry animals. "Tracy!" Colleen screams as blood splashes onto the walls. Tracy's screams are loud, but with the music blaring nobody outside the room could hear it. Colleen turns, trying to get the door open, but it won't budge._

_"Nuh-uh, Collie. You're not going anywhere." Colleen could feel Eric's breath on her neck. He smelt of death and blood. Tears filled Colleen's eyes as she struggles to get the doors open._

_Eric grabs her arm, causing her to scream. "Please, let me go. Please." Colleen begs as he drags her further into the room._

_"I like this one, boys. She's pretty, don't you think?" Colleen struggles harder. The two other women in the room had been added into the feist. Their limbs were scattered around the room, their blood filled the floor. Colleen could only smell the sickening smell of iron. She struggles in Eric's arms, crying as he only tightens his grip. "How about we have ourselves a sister." Eric turns to her, his face no vampiric. "Drink up, Collie." Colleen struggles more, but it's no use, Eric pushes his wrist between her lips and forces his blood down her throat._

_She faints shortly afterward, the last thing she sees as she falls to the ground was Tracy's dead cold eyes staring back at her._

_When Colleen woke up again she was back in her house. "Tracy." Colleen whispers. It had to be a nightmare. She dreamed everything last night, but when she looked down at her clothes she knows it wasn't a dream. Her leather skirt was covered in blood. Her heart begins to race as she slipped out of bed and makes her way out of her room. The house was too silent. Her mom and brother were never quiet. "Mom? Adam?" Colleen calls._

_"In here, sweetheart." Colleen's blood ran cold as she heard Eric's voice. She made her way down the stairs, her legs shaking as she reaches the living room where her family sat with Eric. He had his vampiric face on, while her mom and brother were sitting on the couch. Colleen walked around and saw that her family had bite marks all over them, but they were still breathing. They were weak but alive. The smell of blood hit Colleen hard like a truck. Colleen could hear their pulse beating. It was slow and weak, but still loud. "Go on, love, feed." Eric whispers, his hands on her hips. Colleen barely heard him. This unbelievable thirst filled her and before she realized what she was doing she had her teeth digging into her mother's neck. Her mother screamed, but within only a few minutes her screams her silenced. Adam was next. His blood tasted sweeter and Colleen made sure to drain him dry._

_Only after her hunger had been sated did the red fog clear. "Oh god." She cries. "What did I do? Mom? Adam?" She cries, falling to her knees in the pool of her family's blood._

_"Welcome to the family, Collie." Eric purs._

"He made me kill my family." Colleen sniffles as she tells her mates. "Once I was done he took me back to his house and it only got worst." Paul and Marko shared a fearful look. They could be ruthless at times, but they forced anyone to turn. They always offered them the bottle and let them choose to drink. They also never hunted down their family and force the half-vampire to kill them, not unless they wanted to.

"What else did he do, Colleen?" Paul asks, brushing her hair from her face. The tears ran down Colleen's cheeks.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay." Marko whispers, pulling the girl into his arms. "Take your time. You'll be okay." Colleen sniffles and pulls Paul towards them, burying her wet nose into his neck. Paul moves them so that he and Marko sat side by side with Colleen on their laps.

"He took me back to his place." Colleen begins.

_Colleen entire body was shaking as she walked into the basement of the beach house. The basement was locked by a very thick metal door. All the windows were covered by steel plates, not letting any sunlight inside. Big thick rods ran across the ceiling, but they didn't look like water pipes. Eric leads her through the basement into a larger room that was light up with torches. "She has fed." Eric announces to the six other male vampires that were in the room._

_"Is it time for her final part of joining the pack?" The boy that had been getting the blowjob last night spoke up._

_Eric turns to Colleen with an evil grin. "Have at it." He pushes Colleen, causing her to stumble and fall. It is all similar to Tracy. It makes Colleen shake even more and tears to come to her eyes again._

_"I want to go first." The boy who had the lap dance says as he steps forward._

_"No, me."_

_"No me." The boys begin to argue except for one of them. He stood up and spoke above them._

_"I say we let Eric take her first." Colleen's eyes widen as the realization of the situation hit her. They were fighting over her body. She tried to get up to run, but the boy had spoken was faster, grabbing her around the waist and holding her. "What do you say, Eric? Want to have her first?" The boy grins, taking a deep breath of her. "She smells innocent, not pure, but innocent. I'm sure you'll have fun breaking her like the others." Colleen's eyes follow the boy's and see women trapped in catches, naked and feral._

_Eric grins and reaches down to his belt. "If you insist." Colleen struggles harder, but soon all the boys are holding her down as Eric strips._

_"No! No, stop!" She screams, fighting hard as Eric kneels down above her. "No, please! Stop, let me go!" She cries, wiggling and bucking against the hold on her._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to enjoy it." Colleen screams as Eric pushes into her without any preparation. Eric isn't gentle. He takes her hard and rough. Thrusting in her with great speed and strength. Colleen can feel herself bleeding, which only makes Eric pick his speed up now that her blood lubricates him and helps him slide in and out of her easier. Eric grabs her breasts, squeezing them and using them to help him get leverage and thrust harder into her. Colleen cries and screams, but it's no use, Eric continues to brutally thrust in her. Finally, he thrusts all the way in and she feels him erupt inside her. She thinks it's over, but it's far from over._

_She sobs as he takes her over and over again filling her with his seed until it's pouring out of her with no more room left. After Eric finally tired himself out, the next boy takes over. It continues like this for hours. The boy who had handed her to Eric orders for them to turn her on her knees and he takes her from behind, this is the one who had fucked one of the boys over the desk. He doesn't push into her soaked and bleeding pussy, but instead, he pushes into her ass. Slamming into her with so much force that Colleen is shoved forward. She sobs at the burning pain in her ass. She was too tight and he doesn't waste time stretching her or allows her to adjust before he pulling back out and thrusting back in. This boy is the most violent. He shows no mercy. Thrusting in and out of her and ripping his nails down her back, biting into her neck and growling like a rabid animal. The other boys watch with lust as this boy takes her until she blackout._

_When she comes to it's day time and all the boys are hanging upside down on the bars. She is completely naked. She's weak, in pain, and bleeding, but she forces herself to her feet. She grabs a blanket and drapes it over herself. She knows she has to get out of here. If she didn't then she was dead._

_She moves faster than she has ever gone before. Climbing up the stairs and opening the door. By the time the vampires here Colleen is already outside with her body covered by the blanket. She can hear the snarling of the vampires, but she keeps running. She has to get out of there. She has to get as far from the vampires as possible._


	3. Chapter 3

Paul was passing back and forth, trying to regain so control. After Collen finished her tale Paul felt like he was about to go rabid. "How'd you stay awake?" Marko asks Colleen, watching Paul in the corner of his eyes. Colleen sniffled and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Vampires normally became comatose during the day time." Paul adds, his voice rough and shaky.

"Survival." She whispered. "I knew the daytime would be my only chance to escape. I forced myself to stay awake and run. I didn't stop until the sunrise of the next day. By then I was already a state away. I just forced myself to stay awake. I didn't give in to the eternal sleep."

"Is that even possible?" Marko asks.

"We can ask David, but either way she's strong for a newborn. We barely can get up right at sunset."

The sound of feet caught their attention. The three of them look up to see that Dwayne and David had returned and Dwayne was carrying boxes of Chinese food, their favorite. "Did you get any blood?" Paul asks, scanning the two over. David rolls his eyes, pulling out a blood bag from the inside pocket of his coat. He tosses it to Paul, who catches it easily. "Here, you." He moves and takes a seat by Colleen once more and rips the bag open to allow her to drink. He holds it up to her mouth, her hands moving to wrap around his as she begins to drink. Paul kisses her temple, running a hand through her hair. Marko moved on her other side, resting his chin on her shoulder and cooing loving words into her ear. David made a face, but all three vampires ignored him.

Dwayne moved to the chandelier and started eating from a box of Chinese food. "I thought vampires don't need to eat." Colleen whispers, taking a minute to speak instead of drinking.

"We don't, but it helps with the cravings. We really only need to feed once a night, but the cravings never go away, so we eat regular food too. It helps. When you finish with that we'll get you some." Paul explains to her. She nods and goes back to drinking. She isn't as vicious as they were with blood. She was sipping her blood rather dainty, it made Paul grin.

"Did she tell you anything?" David asks, taking a seat in his chair with a box of food, breaking up the little world that the three vampires were in.

Paul's anger came back, he grit his teeth to keep from lashing out. "Yes." Was all he was able to say, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from giving into his vampire side. He felt Colleen's hand move off his and to his cheek, causing him to relax slightly.

"Marko." David calls, obviously reading just how close to the line Paul was. "Care to fill me in?" Marko looks over at David and shook his head.

_She needs a minute to breathe, David. Paul's barely holding on. She'll be okay, it can wait until she is sleeping tonight._ Marko spoke using the mind link between them. He could see annoyance and frustration come across David's face, but when he looked at Paul it was replaced with worry. Deep down, David cared deeply for his brothers, Marko knew this. He's seen it David's softer side before.

"Paul, go feed. We got a couple of hours before sunrise. Make it quick."

"I'm fine." Paul growls.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Paul." Paul looks at David with a glare. "You could end up hurting her." David says in a softer tone, causing Paul's anger to subside a bit.

"She'll be okay, Pauly, I'll watch over her." Marko promises. Paul nods before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I'll be back love." She looks up at him, having finished her blood bag. He leans down and kisses her bloody lips, licking his own when he pulled away. If she could blush she would. "Be back soon." Paul promises before quickly making his way out.

"I'll take that for you." Marko takes the bag and gets up. She watches him as he walks over to a trash bag that she didn't notice and tosses the blood bag inside. At least they clean up after themselves. Marko swipes a carton on his way back, along with a pair of chopsticks. "Here you go, my lady." She smiles and accepts the food as he sits back down beside her. "Let me introduce you properly to the pack. You already know Paul and I." Marko says. "That's our leader, David." Colleen lifts her eyes away from her food and over to David. He was intense, staring at her with cold calculating blue eyes, but she could see a warmth in them whenever he looked at the boys around him. "And the ever so silent man in the corner is Dwayne." Marko teases, giving his best Cheshire smile. Dwayne glances up long enough to make eye contact with Colleen and nod before he went back to his noodles. "This little one is Colleen." He tells the boys. "It's just the four of us." Marko tells her. "Unless of course you count…" Marko trails off as he notices David's look.

_She's my mate. We can trust her, David. Marko thought to his leader._

_ We don't know her._

_ She's my mate. We can trust her, Davey, please._ David looked away and huffs. Colleen looks back and forth between them confused. "Technically Max is our maker, but David's really the leader of us." Marko carried on saying, causing Colleen to look back at him. "It's Max's blood that turns us, but it's David that we follow."

"It sounds nice." Colleen says, loud enough for David to hear without using his vampire senses. "Having someone you trust enough to follow." Marko's grip tightens on Colleen, pulling her onto his lap and keeping her tightly against his chest.

"You're Paul's and I's mate. David will look after you just like he does with the rest of us." Colleen tucks her head under Marko's chin.

"What does that mean?" She whispers. "Mate. You and Paul keep using that word."

"You have so much to learn, little fang." David spoke up. The nickname made her smile. David didn't feel the same as Eric. He was intense and a bit scary, but she didn't feel in danger with him. She felt he was simply on guard around her, which she could understand. She was after all a stranger. "As we do with you. How about you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"David, it can wait." Marko says, holding her tighter. "She's been through enough."

"Something that only you and Paul have knowledge of."

"Dav-"

"It's okay." Colleen whispers. "Can they give you the details later? Will just the simple facts work?" David looks over at Colleen. "I rather not go fully into it again." David's eyes move back to Marko, who looked worried for his mate. He didn't want her to get upset again. He was good at keeping face. Appearing to be just a sweet innocent kid, but deep down he was the real monster of the group. He was holding it in, but he wanted to go rabid just like Paul. He wanted to rip apart her old pack and drown in their blood. He wanted to kill.

"That'll work." David's eyes remain on Marko's.

"I…" Colleen opens and closes her eyes, trying to find the words. She didn't know Dwayne or David and she was not comfortable around them yet. Talking to Marko and Paul felt natural, but talking to them… They weren't Eric, but they also weren't Paul or Marko.

"Come on, little fang." Little fang. Was that to be her new name?

"It's my maker that's after me. The one who turned me, that's what you call them, isn't it?"

"A marker is the one who's blood you drank. The one who made you who you are. The leader of the group."

"I thought you were the leader of this group not Max?"

"Max isn't a good maker." Marko says. "He turned David and David took to picking us out and giving us Max's blood. Max has no real power with us. He barely tolerates us. It's David who we follow. Max should be the leader, but he's not. He just lets David do all the work, not that we complain. David is a great leader." Marko informs her, kissing her temple.

"Eric." She says. "That's my maker." David frowns, trying to place the name, but he has never heard the name before.

"Not one I know." David admits.

"He's the one after me. I can't stay here." Marko's grip tightened.

"And Paul and I already told you, we'll protect you."

"Marko-"

"A mate is the person a vampire is meant to spend their eternal life with. Their soul mate. A vampire can have more than one, but it isn't as common. Paul and I both are your mate as you are ours. Our job is to protect you and love you." He kisses her temple. "We'll keep you safe, Colleen."

"But you'll be hurt. I don't want-"

"Nothing will happen to the boys." David cuts in. "And nothing will happen to you. You are their mate and as Marko said, it's his job to look after you. His and Paul's. And you being their mate means you are apart of this pack and that makes it all of our jobs to keep you safe. That is how a pack should be. A family."

"Welcome to the pack, little sister." Dwayne speaks up, causing Colleen to look at him completely speechless. She never had a family. Her parents gave her up when she was born and she had spent all her life in the system. Tracy was the closest thing she had to family… The thought of Tracy brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, no, she's crying again." Marko says, beginning to panic at the sight of the tears. He was no good with crying girls. Paul was the best at dealing with girls in general. Marko looks to David for help, but he was too busy being amused by Marko's reaction to help. Marko looked to Dwayne, who gave him an apologetic guilty smile.

"I'm fine." She sniffles. "I just never had a family before." Marko's undead heart broke upon hearing her words.

"Well, now you do." David says, looking away from her, obviously not all that comfortable with showing affection towards the female vampire. It was different with the boys. They've been together for years and they're also boys. A pat on the shoulder, ruffle of the hair, a kind word or smile once in awhile. Other than that they just mess around with each other.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." Colleen says, her eyes going back to Marko.

"Nobody's getting hurt except your old pack. In fact, I have an idea." Marko says.

_Can we make her apart of the pack officially? Tie her to us and not her old pack? It might help them no longer track her and it'll make it easier for us to protect her. Do you know how to do that?_

David looks at Marko for a minute before standing. He grabs the wine bottle and walks over to the couch. "We can tie you to us, make you apart of this pack, but you must unbound yourself to your old one."

"How do I do that?" Colleen asks, a bit desperate. She wanted so badly to be gone from that pack.

"There is two ways and you can decide on which you want." She nods.

"What are the two ways?" She asks.

"The first way is what we do with vampires that don't have a mate in the pack. It's more dangerous. Your blood is tied to those of your other pack. You must get rid of the tie. Which means we must bleed you dry."

"What?" Marko asks, his eyes going wide. "No way."

"We drain you," David carries on, as if Marko hadn't just spoken. "And when your blood is all but gone we have you drink from this bottle. It contains the blood of each of us and of our maker. It'll rejuvenate you, keep you breathing, and then you will feed to regain your strength. We'd need blood bags, at least five to get you back to feeling how you do now. This process has a fifty percent chance of working. It might not work and in that case, it could kill you. We have to get almost all your blood out to clean your blood of theirs. You would be almost dead in that case." Colleen forces herself to speak.

"What's the other option?"

"Your blood is tied to that of your old pack, but your soul, your vampire soul, is tied to Marko's and Paul's vampire soul. Completing the bond between the three of you will erase your connection to everything except them and once that is done then you can drink from the bottle and be connected to the rest of us. This process is obviously much better, there is no danger in it."

"Then why bother giving her the other option?" Marko asks.

"Because once you bound yourself to the boys there is no going back. You can get rid of the blood ties, but you can get rid of the soul bond. You will forever be stuck with Marko and Paul."

"We're mates, aren't we already?" Colleen asks.

"No, we all get a choice in life. You could choose to be with them or choose to reject them. If you bond yourself to them then there is no longer an option to reject them. You will never be able to walk away. Some mates don't care about that, but others like to have the option in case they so chose it."

"Do mates ever reject each other?"

"You'd be surprised." David says, causing Colleen to frown.

"You speak from experience?"

"Not in the way you think. I haven't found my mate yet." David answers. "What is your choice?"

"I…"

"If you choose the bond, Colleen, there is no going back." Colleen looks at Marko, his eyes begging her to take that option. She barely knew them and while she did belong with them she didn't have to be with them. She had the option to leave them. She can't ever leave them if she binds herself to them.

"I shouldn't make a choice until Paul comes back. It isn't fair for him to be left out of this. He should get a say in this. I'm not just binding myself to them, they're binding themselves to me. This effects them just as much as it affects me. I want to wait for him." David smiles a real smile. He wanted her to say that. This was a test. He was testing her.

"Very well, little fang, we will wait for Paul."

* * *

Paul didn't come back until an hour before sunrise and by that point, they were all tired. Colleen was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She hasn't gotten much sleep while she has been on the run and as a newborn that was almost fatal. "We need to have that discussion now." David says, causing Paul to frown.

"What discussion?"

"She's tired, David, let's wait until tomorrow." Marko says.

"No." Colleen forces herself t sit up. "If we wait they'll find me. I'm sure they already have. We need to make a choice now." David nods in agreement. Colleen looks up at the confused Paul. "David knows of two ways to sever my ties with my old pack, but I want your opinion on what choice I should make."

"Okay, what's the options?" Paul asks, taking a seat beside her.

"We let David drain her dry until she is almost dead and then let her drink from the bottle and five blood bags, this process could very well kill her." Marko informs Paul, causing to grow still.

"No."

"That's what I said." Marko agrees.

"Hush." Colleen says to Marko. "The other option is just as dangerous in its own way. We can complete our bound and bind ourselves together. If we do that then there is no walking away from each other."

"We're mates." Paul says. "We'll stay together no matter what."

"But we got the options to change our mind and walk away if we want to. We can't do that if we bind ourselves together. We can't-"

"You can't reject us if you do this." His words are harsh, causing her to flinch.

"No." She whispers. "I wasn't think that."

"Oh really? Then why is it such a big deal if we can't walk away? Marko and I don't seem bothered, but you-"

"I don't want you to regret being with me. Either of you." She tells them, causing them to stare at her. "I never had a family before. No one ever wanted me…" Paul moves to kneel in front of her.

"We're not going to want to throw you away, Collie-"

"Don't call me that." Paul winces.

"Sorry. Sorry." he apologizes, forgetting that that was what Eric called her. "I just… Marko and I won't regret being with you, Colleen. You're our mate. We want to be with you. I promise we'll never change our minds on this."

"This choice will also take the less time. We need to do something before the sunrise." David says. "If you three bind yourself together then it'll erase the other pack's ties to Colleen. We can worry about adding in the rest of us tomorrow, but we need to do something now. This process will take no more than an hour, the other will take hours." Colleen looks at Paul.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Defiantly." Both boys answers, causing Colleen to nod.

"Okay, what do we do?" David looks away from her and at Paul.

"You both need to sleep with her."

"Sleep? What about the-" Marko grunts as Paul hits him upside the head. "What was that… oh." Marko says, sudden realization hitting him quite literally upside the head. "Why didn't you just say that?" David rolls his eyes, causing Colleen to giggle.

"All three of you will need to reach climax at the same time and when you do you all must feed directly from the vein of each of you. Paul, you and Marko must also be bind together for this to work."

"Okay." Marko nods.

"I'm already tied to Marko, so I don't see the big deal in this."

"Paul…" David begins. "This will be different."

"How so?"

"You're not tying you three together as siblings like we all did."

"Yeah, we know, we're tying ourselves to Colleen as our mate." David gave them a look. "What?" Marko asks, while Paul tries to figure out what David was getting at.

"Oh." He suddenly says. "We're tying ourselves to Colleen as mates and we're also tying us to each other as mates."

"You just repeated yourself." Marko points out.

"Marko, sweetie, Paul means you and him will be tying yourselves as mates." Colleen says, causing Marko's eyes to widen.

"You can create a mate bound, it won't be as strong as what a true mated pair are like you and Colleen are, Marko just like she is with Paul, but you and Paul will still be mates, just not as strongly as with Colleen. Colleen will be the thing that binds you all." Marko met Paul's eyes.

"If we do this then all three of us are mates together. Not just with Colleen." Paul says.

"We can still do the-"

"No." Marko cuts Colleen off. "We can't. We don't have enough time to do the other option and frankly, I don't want to risk your life for it. I'm okay with it if you are, Paul." Paul nods.

"Okay."

"Alright, go off and do it. We might be pack, but I rather not have to watch it." David drawls, going to his chair and relaxing.

"Come on, Colleen." Paul takes one hand and Marko takes the other. They lead them to the back of the cave where a well hidden doorway lays. "This is the mated chambers. It hasn't been used before, we all usually sleep in the main chamber, but now that we're going to be mates, we'll be sleeping in here." Paul tells her as he leads her inside. Inside there is ten different chambers that make up a bedroom with a bolder in front of it to act as a doorway.

"David's the leader so he gets the one at the very end. We can claim any of the others." Marko tells her.

"Let's go with this one. This one has the bigger bed. We'll need more than a queen for the three of us." Paul lets her hand go and pushes the boulder out of the way with no effort. "When we moved in here we made sure to decorate the mated chamber. We never know when we'll find our mate and we want each room to be prepared for it." The room was beautiful. It reminded Colleen of a king's bedroom in a castle. There was a very large four-poster canopy bed. It was made of mahogany wood with crimson red silk curtain surrounding the bed that matched the red silk sheets. There was also a couple of dressers for them, a desk for writing, a large plush chair for reading, and candles scattered all around. The furniture was all the same mahogany wood, while the chair was red plush with a bit of mahogany showing. The entire room was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Marko asks. Colleen nods and kisses both of their cheeks.

"I love it."

"Okay." Paul lets out a slow breath. "Let's get started then." He pulls his jacket off and tosses down on the floor. Marko follows his league. "Relax, I can feel you shaky from here." Paul whispers, moving to Colleen and kissing her. The kiss wasn't like the others. This one was slow and sensual. It caused warmth to pool between her legs. Paul scooped her up and laid her down on the bed, while Marko undresses. "You're so beautiful." He whispers. He moves and begins to kiss down her neck, while Marko works on undoing her boots. Paul undoes her belt and Marko pulls her jeans off. They switch position to allow Paul to undress further. Marko kisses Colleen's lips, his kisses are more playful, but still just as heated.

"Marko." She moans as he slips his hands under her shirt and pulls it over her head. She opens her eyes and allows herself to look at him. He was the smallest of the four boys, but that did not mean he was that small in general. His body is small and lithe, but what he lacked in height he made up for down below. She could barely breathe as she took him in. Nine inches long, two inches thick around, covered it tight curly blonde hair, the tip dripping with precum. He stood full at attention.

Paul moves to kneel on the bed beside Marko, moving to undo her bra, while Marko pulls her underwear off. Paul was bigger than Marko. The other three boys were all roughly the same height, but Paul was still skinnier than the others with less muscles, but there was still plenty there for Colleen to see. He was a bit bigger than Marko, about two inches longer and an inch thicker, the curls on his cock was darker than Marko's.

"Paul's going to be the one to take your pussy." Marko whispers, kissing down her neck and to her chest. "He's bigger." His mouth captures a plump breast, causing her to gasp. Paul moves and takes the other one. While Marko was gentle and sweet, Paul was more rough and hungry. Paul takes a gentle bite of Colleen's nipple, making her whimper. He soothed it over with his tongue. Marko is all focused on sucking her boob like a newborn babe. Both sensations were pleasurable to Colleen. She moaned and whined in the bed as they ravished her tits.

When Paul is satisfied with the number of hickies he left on her breast, he moves his kisses down her stomach. "Can you lay on your side?" Marko asks once he takes his mouth off her. She does as he asks. Marko kisses down her back, while Paul moves to her ankles and kisses back up.

_Do you mind if I move her onto my lap? This isn't really the best position for this. Marko thought to Paul._

_ What do you have in mind?_

_ I want to finger her and get her ready for me._

_ I want to taste her._

_ We're going to be mates soon, Paul, mind as well get used to being near each other in such a way._ Paul nods and pulls back. Marko pulls Colleen on to his lap, his fingers moves to circle her asshole. Paul moves to settle himself between Marko's and Colleen's legs. He kisses up her thighs, nosing her center. _Pauly._

_ What?_ Paul snaps in his mind.

_This isn't any better_. Paul rolls his eyes and huffs.

"What's wrong?" Colleen asks, a bit breathless.

"Marko isn't comfortable." He says sarcastically, earning a glare from the little blonde.

"What can I do to make it good for both of you?" Colleen asks.

"Well, what if…" Marko trails off a bit embarrassed.

_Tell me._

_ What if you let her straddle your face and then I can move behind her and work that way._

_ Putting our dick right next to mine._

_We're going to be wanting each other's dicks when this is over anyways. _Paul rolls his eyes before grabbing Colleen while laying down. She squeaked as he pulled her on top of him. "What are you-" She broke off in a gasp as Paul pulls her pussy directly on top of his face. She put her hands on the cold wall, while Paul lets his mouth work her. "Oh, Paul!" She moans. Marko hesitates for a minute, debating the best position.

_Oh for the love, Marko just touch my goddamn dick and get it over with. Get the awkwardness out of the way._ Marko rolls his eyes and huffs, straddling Paul's hips, his cock settled against Paul's. Paul grunts at the feeling, but he ignores it in favor for Colleen's sweet taste. She tasted like strawberries and smelt like it too.

Marko frowns. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we got less than an hour now for sunrise. I don't want to rush, but we have to." Paul moves Colleen onto his chest.

"How much time?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Fuck. Did David say we had to it all at the same time?"

"Yeah." Marko nods.

"Fuck. You're gonna hurt worst with Marko taking you from behind." Paul tells her. "We'll both focus on stretching her there. It won't be as bad when I take her from the front."

"Okay." Paul and Marko move quickly, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, coating their fingers and quickly stretching her. Paul used his other hand to stretch her pussy. He puts three fingers in right away, she whimpered but lets him do what he had to. Paul and Marko both had one finger in her ass, trying to stretch her quickly.

"I'm sorry that we have to be so rough and quick." Paul says.

"Just hurry, Paul, we're running out of time. I've had it worst, remember?" Paul growls.

"Fine." He didn't waste any more time. He pushed her back, causing Marko to stumble off of Paul's waist. Paul thrusts inside, causing Colleen to gasp. Marko quickly covers his cock in lube before pushing into her from behind.

Colleen cries out at the feeling of being so full. "I'm sorry." Marko says as both boys begin to thrust. Paul rubs her clit with his fingers to get her to relax more and for her pleasure to build. She clung on to the cold wall as the boys move in sync with one another. It was painful, but also very good feeling. She could feel her pleasure growing, her climax getting closer.

"I'm close." She cries.

"Me too." Paul grunts. Marko bit hit lip.

"I… I can't hold on much longer. She's so fucken tight." Marko curses.

"Bite, now!" Paul orders. Both boys took a side of her neck and bit down as they spilled their seeds inside her. Colleen cries out and bites into Paul's neck. They each take a gulp of the blood before trading necks. Paul and Marko bites into each other and Colleen turns to bite into Marko's neck, all three still climaxes. They collapse on top of each other once they finish climaxing and drinking. Marko pulls off her and collapses beside Paul.

"I can feel it." Colleen whispers. A tingly, electric, a buzz was shooting up her body.

"Me too." Paul grunts.

_Can you hear me, Colleen?_ Marko questions.

_Yes! Yes, I can. Did it work?_

_ Yeah, it worked, darling._ Paul answers.

"I'm exhausted." Colleen sighs.

"Sleep, darling. The sun is rising. Sleep now." Marko sighs.


End file.
